


Good nights, and the things that follow

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka Saeko.<br/>Age: 27.<br/>Height: 155 cm.<br/>Weight: 48.8 kg.<br/>Occupation: Rising star, if things go well.<br/>Current concern: Today is her last chance to ask Shimizu Kiyoko out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good nights, and the things that follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skytramp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/gifts).



> Ahhhhh. Ahh. Ahhh. I wrote this for Laura, who is magnificent, and I am worried this fic is not magnificent. I'm a horrible yaoi sinner and I don't write girls, like, ever, for how much I love them. It's a true crime. I hope you like this anyway <3

Tanaka Saeko.

Age: 27.

Height: 155 cm.

Weight: 48.8 kg.

Occupation: Rising star, if things go well.

Current concern: Today is her last chance to ask Shimizu Kiyoko out on a date.

At this point, it may be less of a concern and more of a genuine fear. Which is ridiculous, because Kiyoko is just about the least scary person Saeko has ever met. She’s incredibly nice, and incredibly beautiful, and Saeko is incredibly gay.

Over the last three months, she’s gotten to know her a bit. Saeko has finally landed semi-major role in a movie called _Darkness in September_ , the plot of which is pretty standard as far as alien invasion movies go, but the budget of which rivals some that of bigger productions. And she’s playing the alien queen, which is hardly anything to sneeze at.

Kiyoko is her makeup artist. In addition to being sweet and beautiful, she is very talented. On average, it only takes her an hour to transform Saeko from a fine-looking human babe into a fine-looking alien matriarch. But it means she spends a lot of time very close to her face, and Saeko has memorized nearly every feature of Kiyoko’s—the gentle slope of her nose, the curve of her jaw, the dark mole on her chin, her beautiful eyes.

They don’t get to talk all that much, since Kiyoko is usually focusing on doing the makeup and Saeko has to keep still so she can apply it to her face. But when she starts working above her mouth, they chat a little, as long as Saeko can still keep mostly still. She’s a good conversationalist, with Saeko anyway. Saeko’s noticed a few male actors and staff come up to her and try to talk to her, but she’s far less responsive than she is during that approximate half hour Saeko gets with her.

This is probably a good sign, all things considered. It’s not as if Saeko doesn’t have confidence in herself—she’s damn smokin’ hot, anyone can see that. She gets her fair share of (largely unwanted, but easily handled) solicitations from all the boys on set. It’s just that there’s only one person’s solicitation she’d consider right now, and even if she does talk to her, the gay thing is always a gamble.

But it’s the last day she’s shooting for this movie, so if she doesn’t ask her out, she might never see her again.

Since when is Tanaka Saeko afraid of anything, other than her brother’s smelly socks and the occasional clown? She’s surely not afraid of girls. Girls are great. Kiyoko’s great.

…She’ll wait until after shooting to ask, though. She doesn’t want to be half-green and have all sorts of weird ridges and spots coming out of her forehead when she tries to be smooth, even if Kiyoko’s the one who put them there.

Saeko messes up a take or two because she forgets her lines (she’s thinking of other lines) and she thinks the director is a little frustrated. She catches a glance of Kiyoko walking past the cameraman with some coffee as the director is coaching her through the last scene and swallows. She needs to focus before they kick her out completely and she loses the last chance she’ll have.

She makes it through the rest of the filming, somehow. It’s not the best job she’s ever done, but it’ll do, and she did plenty of great work on pretty much all the other scenes, if she says so herself.

It’s time.

Kiyoko is pulling the latex off. Saeko always kind of likes the sticky pulling sensation it has against her skin, although she knows she looks weird with half her skin still green and speckly, so she waits until Kiyoko has sponged off a bit of it.

“Hey,” she begins.

“Hm?” Kiyoko’s attention is focused on a stubborn spot near her temple as she gently moves the pad over it without rubbing it raw.

“I was thinking, maybe we should do something to celebrate finishing up this movie?”

“I thought Oikawa-san was hosting a party at his place on Saturday? Weren’t you invited?” Oikawa was the co-star, the valiant hero fighting against the aliens. He’s actually pretty big in the industry, but he will play in pretty much any movie if there are aliens in it. Saeko doesn’t care too much for him, and she doesn’t think Kiyoko does either, from the times she’s witnessed them having a conversation (or, him schmoozing all over her). He likes having a lot of fans, and Kiyoko isn’t really the type to fawn.

“Yeah, I was,” Saeko says. She pauses, because she needs to recollect herself. She’s not being direct enough. “I kinda meant, like, just me and you.”

Kiyoko’s hand stills, and she slowly shifts her eyes over to Saeko’s. Saeko looks straight back at her, steadying her resolve. God, she really is beautiful. “I would like that.”

Her resolve breaks, but in a good way. Saeko’s eyes snap wide, and she grins. “Whoa, really? Fuck yeah, girl!”

Kiyoko smiles a small smile and continues removing the makeup. “I thought you seemed a little off today. How long have you been planning that?” She’s still smiling as she asks, which Saeko takes as a compliment.

“Oh, you know. A bit,” she replies.

“I’m glad you finally asked, then.” Saeko gets the feeling she’s making her own assumptions about what ‘a bit’ might mean, but that’s okay. Let her guess, Saeko will just maintain her mystery.

**XXX**

Saeko pulls up to Kiyoko’s apartment at 8:02, two minutes later than she meant to be. Kiyoko is outside, wearing a pale pink sweater and a light-wash jeans. Just when Saeko thought she couldn’t get any cuter. She mentally swoons. Kiyoko looks surprised at the motorcycle, and at first Saeko thinks it was a mistake not to tell her (she had wanted it to be a cool surprise), but Kiyoko takes the extra helmet from her and climbs on. Having a cute babe pressed up against her back could in no way be a mistake, Saeko decides.

They have to take the train to Odaiba, so they park Saeko’s motorcycle and begin the trek. Talking on the train is nice; they were early enough to get a seat, and Kiyoko surprises her halfway through the journey by linking her pinky with Saeko’s where it’s resting on her leg. Saeko looks up at her in surprise, but Kiyoko just innocently smiles. She swoons again.

Once they’re off the train, Saeko decides to be bold and full on hold Kiyoko’s hand to guide her towards the arcade. Kiyoko claims that she’s never played arcade games before, but Saeko insists that you don’t have to be good to have fun and piles her open hands with tokens. They start with a racing game that’s a bit expensive, but one of Saeko’s favorites. Kiyoko expresses concern because she’s never driven a real car (or motorcycle), but Saeko reassures her that it’s not even anything like a real car. She still ends up in 6th place out of 8, and Saeko feels a little bad, so they move on to something else.

There’s a dumb little game that’s good for two players where you have to knock down some funny-looking clowns with rubber balls. Saeko likes this game because she hates clowns, but she also dislikes this game because she hates clowns. But, it’s pretty easy if you just throw hard, and it’s very satisfying to watch the little fuckers go down. Plus, it’s only a couple of tokens per round.

The buzzer sounds and they both grab for the balls. Kiyoko throws hard, enthusiastically, and with a focused face. Her long hair flies in front of her face with the force of her body, and Saeko is impressed by how easily she gets into the game. Between the two of them, they manage to take out 10 of the 13 clowns, yelling encouragement and praise to each other for clowns well-vanquished throughout the game. Kiyoko’s a little breathless by the end of it, but she smiles and asks for them to play again.

They spend half their tokens destroying clowns and rack up a sizeable number of tickets before moving on. Saeko demonstrates her expertise with the claw machine, winning Kiyoko a small stuffed elephant. The thing is made of cheap material, stuffed with cheap cotton, and the eyes aren’t even plastic, they’re just little knobs of thread, but she seems to like it. She grabs Saeko’s hand for a quick squeeze and tucks the elephant into her purse.

They move on a weird shooting game that Saeko played with Ryuu on their trip here. The story is that you’re a couple on vacation in the Caribbean, but that’s interrupted by a swarm of bloodthirsty sharks that you have to…basically blow up. Kiyoko proves herself remarkably bloodthirsty herself, even taking out more sharks than Saeko for one game.

Air hockey is next, and somehow Saeko either seems to be losing her touch, or Kiyoko is falling into a rhythm, because Kiyoko kicks her ass, 7-1. Saeko drills her for info on where she got so good at air hockey, and she confesses that her cousin had a table in his basement and they used to play during family reunions.

They end up with a kind of monstrous stack of tickets, and when they go to feed them into the machine to get a slip of paper, it claims they got 560 tickets. The two of them cash them in for a bottle of bubbles, three snap bracelets, two large slinkies, one of those annoying but somehow entertaining noisemakers, and a handful of sour candies.

When they finally leave, it’s around 11. They debate over going to karaoke, but Saeko says she sings better when she’s had a bit to drink, and she has to drive her bike back, so they opt to go on the Ferris wheel instead. She does, however, suggest that they make that their next date, and is pleased when Kiyoko agrees.

The Ferris wheel is lit up beautifully, glowing white-blue against the sky. They can see the skyscrapers of Tokyo lit up behind it, drowning out the stars while making their own. The view from the top is amazing; there’s a lot of dark space, but the lights make their own shadows and bring out the life of the city a few kilometers away from them. It’s quiet in their little booth, and they’re both looking out the windows at the city. Or at least, that’s what Saeko thinks.

“Saeko,” Kiyoko calls softly. She turns. The car rocks as she stands up, nearly falling on Saeko as she breaches the gap to press a soft kiss to her lips. Saeko reaches up and pushes her fingers through Kiyoko’s hair, tasting the sweet aftertaste the sour candy left as well as her strawberry lip gloss. She smiles as Kiyoko settles back into her seat. She thinks Kiyoko might be blushing, but she’s smiling too.

**XXX**

Saeko drops her off back home around 12:30. Kiyoko steps off the bike, hands Saeko the helmet, and waits while she stores it.

“That was fun,” Kiyoko says, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, it sure was,” Saeko agrees. She’s reflecting on the date, marking up all the ways it was a success, anticipating when they go out next week for karaoke. “Hey, you should let me know if you’re doing any other movies. I’ll try out for them. No promises I’ll get them, but an attempt will be made.”

Kiyoko nods. “I’d like to work with you again. You have such a lovely face, though, I feel bad covering it up.”

Saeko laughs. “Thanks for the compliment.” There’s a beat of silence. Kiyoko’s looking at her, hands clasped behind her back. Saeko is straddling her bike, but she reaches out to cup the back of Kiyoko’s head and pulls her down for a slow kiss. When they break away, she says quietly, “I could get used to that.”

Kiyoko smiles, a blush heating her face again. “Goodnight, Saeko.”

“Goodnight.” She slips on her helmet. It was a good night, with the promise of more to come.


End file.
